


Happiness Cry

by jennarolandownahill



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (Will try to update whenever I can!!), F/F, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Christine, Pining Jenna, first chapter shenanigans based on/taken from if I could tell her from dear evan hansen, hey would you look at that it's my first real work wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennarolandownahill/pseuds/jennarolandownahill
Summary: Jenna Rolan gets what might be the chance of a lifetime when her crush, Christine, comes to her for advice. Of course, with her luck, she immediately ruins that chance. Or at least she thinks.





	1. not the best way to confess

**Author's Note:**

> [finger guns] heya my dudes, hope y'all will enjoy this one! this one takes place during the Squippening™️, so just FYI. enjoy my crappy writing amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly how Jenna thought that her confession would go. She at least thought that it might be more...direct.

“So, um, what do you know about...Jeremy?”

The question echoed around the empty bathroom. Well, empty if you ignored the random stoner lounging under the sinks (who the both of them had tried to shoo away to no avail). Taking her mind off of the stoner, Jenna scanned over the question in her head. Jeremy….? She quickly matched the name to (what would have been surprising answer a few days ago) Jeremy Heere, a fellow junior. Of course. Everyone had been coming to Jenna for the latest gossip on Jeremy lately, what with his unexpected social “uprising” or whatever. Christine wasn't a usual seeker of her intel, admittedly, but seeing how Jeremy had definitely shown Christine interest in the past, it wasn't too much of a surprise that she was here.  
“Well, there hasn't really been much to know about him, honestly. He's a junior, what looks like a pretty basic social outcast personality, no real interests aside from him taking that baking class a few years ago-”  
“No, ah, I mean...I mean more like what do you know about him...and me. Him liking me. Et cetera.” the other girl interrupted, awkwardly toying with a pin on her skirt reading “Juliet’s my homegirl” (a unique choice).  
_Oh._  
It finally clicked in Jenna’s head why exactly Christine was here, feeling her heart slightly sink. Of course the first conversation Jenna was having (and probably would ever have) with her crush, her stupid, ridiculous crush, was about her probably-big-fat crush on Jeremy Heere, of all people. With her luck, she wouldn't have been expecting anything better than this, anyway.  
“I mean, I don't really actually know about anything like that, if I'm being honest.” Jenna winced as she saw Christine attempt to hide the disappointment etched on her face.  
“Oh..oh, well I don't know why I would've expected you to know that anyway, really. He probably just...hates me or thinks I'm weird or...something. It was...stupid of me to ask, I'll just go.”  
As she turned to leave the room, (and maybe even Jenna’s life in general) Jenna did something that at the time she viewed as quite possibly the worst decision of her life.  
“Wait, wait, no! He doesn't think you're weird!”  
Christine stopped momentarily, giving the gossip a look as if to ask,  _how do you know?_  
“I actually...um, I actually had this...I had this one conversation with Jeremy actually, really recently? And, um, you came up and he said plenty of good things about you! Lots of them, actually!” Jenna’s brain took a short break from their job to slap her in the face.  
“R-Really?” Jenna had to use what was definitely too much effort to tear her eyes away from the adorable expression on Christine’s face. She proceeded to nod, probably much too enthusiastically.  
“Um, if you don't mind me asking, I mean, what kinds of things was he...did he say?” 

**Error Code 530: Jenna.exe has frozen.**  
  


_Fuck._

  
After a brief moment of uncertainty in Jenna’s future that if continued for any longer would have caused cardiac arrest, Jenna made a decision that replaced the former quite possibly the worst decision of her life.  
“Well….um, he said that...there’s nothing like your...your smile!”  
“My...smile?”  
“Y-Yeah! Sort of subtle, perfect...real. And, I, uh, he said that...you never knew how wonderful that smile could make someone feel.”  
“He...he really said that?”  
“Yes, sure, of course, definitely!” Jenna responded, her brain now taking a long break from their job to slap her in the face.  _Nice job, Pining McGee._  
“It's just that, I mean, it never...ever seemed like...well, he just never said anything like that to me.”  
“Um, well, yeah! Of course, cause...cause he kept it all inside his head! Yeah, what he saw he just, uh, left unsaid, you know?” Christine bit her lip, looking back at Jenna with suspicion  ~~while she definitely was not thinking about how that lip might feel.~~  
“Why would he do that? Didn't he...wouldn't he want to tell me?”  
“Uh, I mean, you know how it is. He...he wanted to, but he just...couldn't talk to you! He couldn't find a way, but, he would like, um, always say…” Jenna struggled to find the right words, just before it all tumbled out.  
“If I could tell her...tell her everything I see, uh, if I could tell her how she's...everything to me. B-But! But we’re a...billion worlds apart, and I don't know how I would even start.”

The two both stood in a silence that would only be broken occasionally by the dripping of a thirty year old faucet. Christine wondered how Jeremy could've possibly kept all of that in. Jenna wondered if Wikihow would know how to induce a seventeen year coma. Her thoughts were interrupted when Christine suddenly had enveloped her in a hug.  
“T-Thank you, Jenna. Thank you.” she whispered softly, just before dashing out of the room before Jenna could even process what had just happened.

  
“You really did it this time.” she muttered to herself.  
“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” the stoner under the sinks casually remarked.

 

 


	2. nail polish and pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna and Brooke consult each other over their respective crushes.

“And then she was all like, _thank you, Jenna, thank you_! And I couldn't even say anything!”  
“Um, yeah, you literally just told her a _massive lie_ , and--oh my god, _stop_ moving your hand or I’ll just paint your eyes instead!” the blonde shrieked, trying to hold Jenna’s hand in place. The sparkling violet nail polish was now snaking its way down Jenna’s pinky finger, coming dangerously close to ruining the magenta blankets on Brooke’s bed. Brooke attempted to wipe off the excess as the song in the background switched once again.

**_♪♪Fingertips that say “aloha”...♪♪_ **

“You’re being so over-dramatic about this, Brooke. And, to clarify, it totally was not a massive lie! It's not like those things weren't true, it's just, I mean...well, someone said those things!” Jenna commented, rolling her eyes while assessing the damage to her manicure. She winced at the violet massacre on the side of her pinky, making a mental note to find some Purell later.  
“Um, yeah, but last time I checked, your name wasn't _Jerry_.”  
“Jeremy.”  
“Who’s that? I thought we were talking about _Jerry_? Whatever. You should just-”  
“ _Talk to Christine_ , yeah, I know. We’ve went over this, I’m not talking to Christine until _you_ talk to Chloe. Besides, Christine obviously wouldn't be able to take time off from her busy schedule of dropping her panties for _Jeremy Heere._ ” Jenna spat, saying Jeremy’s name like it was some sort of stomach virus. Brooke smirked as she started on Jenna’s right hand.  
“Well, jokes on you! _This gal_ is gonna confess to Chloe _tomorrow_!” There was a brief silence only filled by the music still blasting from Brooke’s portable speaker.

_**♪♪Lovely hula hands, kou lima nani e...♪♪** _

There was a thud from Jenna’s jaw hitting the floor.  
“ _Brooke!_ ”  
“ _‘That’s too risky, Brooke! You’re fucked, Brooke!’_ Yeah, I know. But now’s good a time as any, and if I don't do it now I might never. Also, I’m really tired of you using me as an excuse for not sorting out your problems, so there's that too.”  
“Hold on, you're confessing to Chloe so _I_ can’t put off talking to Christine anymore? That's low, Lohst.”  
“No, I’m doing this for my own personal happiness and benefit. You having to admit your girl boner for Canigula is just an added bonus.” Brooke could hardly contain her laughter at the other girl’s expression.  
“I do not have a--how could you, uh, _bleh!_ ” Jenna sputtered, hiding her reddening face inside her shirt.

**_♪♪Aloha ‘oe, aloha ‘oe...♪♪_ **

“Oh my g--and can you turn that crap off? _Please?_ ”  
“Hawaiian music is the genre of the future, Jenna!”  
“Not my future. Or anyone’s, really.”  
“Chloe likes it…” Brooke muttered to herself.  
“Just...turn it off, okay?”  
“God, you're such a spoilsport.” Brooke groaned, throwing the speaker across the room.  
“Jesus christ, you didn't have to _throw_ it!” Brooke shrugged.  
“It worked, didn't it?”  
Not wanting to continue this conversation any longer, Jenna quickly changed the subject back.  
“So what do you suggest I do about Christine, then?”  
“Well, since you're obviously not a big fan of communicating like a civilized human being, how about a...mixtape?”  
“A mixtape.” Jenna repeated, looking in disbelief at Brooke.  
“Yeah, you can make her a mixtape, like of songs she would like, or songs that make you think of her! And you can just leave it in her locker, no names, no talking, no nothing! Chloe and I make them for each other for our friend-versaries.”  
Trying not to scoff at the word “friend-versaries”, Jenna thought this through before coming to a decision.  
“Alright, mixtape it is.” Jenna reluctantly answered. Brooke nodded enthusiastically as she finished up Jenna’s nail polish.  
“How do they look?”  
Jenna held her hand out to get a better look. The violet tone shimmered under the soft light of Brooke’s ceiling lamp.  
“Perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brooke just loves her hawaiian music, leave her alone jenna  
> songs used:  
> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/martyrobbins/lovelyhulahands.html  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aloha_ʻOe


	3. sometimes being sick isn't too bad, you just need to think longer for a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkberry break, lads. Enjoy.

Chloe absentmindedly tossed her hall pass over her shoulder. Surprisingly, after almost two years of using the hall pass approach to cutting class, none of her teachers had caught onto her, nor realized that Chloe only ever asked for a pass on the days that Brooke were absent. Pathetic, she silently remarked, starting down the sidewalk towards Brooke’s house. It wasn't all that far from school, yet another great convenience for Chloe. The memories of the short walk for Chloe were clouded, however, with deep thought. Not only was Brooke unusually absent today, the very previous day she had told Chloe how she had something to tell her the next day. Chloe would have visited Brooke while she was sick either way, but this visit could possibly have much more than usual on the line. Maybe…? Chloe rolled her eyes. Shut up about our stupid crush, mini-Chloe. Sure, it was comforting to even slightly believe that Brooke might feel the same way, but still painfully unrealistic. Not wanting to dwell on the thought any longer, Chloe instead focused on the passing houses. She laughed to herself when she noticed a bicycle in the driveway of Jake’s house that obviously belonged to Rich (it didn't take a genius to realize that no other bike would have “Arson Boy” spray painted on the side from when the owner was stuck in the hospital). Dillinger and Goranski, quelle surprise.

In what felt like no time at all, Chloe had arrived at Brooke’s house. Predictably, the driveway was empty, meaning her mom had already left for work. Chloe proceeded to (almost automatically) slip the spare key out from under a strategically placed toy fire truck, belonging to one of Brooke’s many younger brothers. Unlocking the door, Chloe followed the sound of soft luau music up to Brooke’s bedroom (this was a fairly fail-safe method of finding the blonde’s whereabouts at any given time). She kicked open the door quickly with the side of her heel.  
“Flu support has once again arrived, Sicking Beauty. What’s the damage?” Brooke, unfazed by this, barely glanced up from her cozy spot under the thick magenta blankets of her bed before hoarsely responding.  
“Whatever the hell is killing me right now has transferred from its origin point of my stomach up to my throat, and is also, like, very against the idea of me swallowing anything without Satan himself coming and granting me the pains of the underworld.” Chloe sighed, starting to put back the contents of her patented Emergency Brooke Sickness Kit into her backpack.  
“Boo you, I brought all these Tastykakes for nothing then.” Brooke immediately perked up.  
“Um, no pains of the underworld will keep me from the blessings of earth that are butterscotch krimpets, Chlo. This is a fact.” Chloe smirked, throwing the plastic-wrapped treats onto the bed. The flu-ridden blonde seemed to be instilled with newfound energy at this, eagerly unpacking (and quickly starting to devour) the krimpets.   
“Worth it?” Chloe sarcastically remarked, letting a slight smile paint her face.  
“Hurts like hell, but totally worth it.”   
The moment was abruptly interrupted by a loud crashing from downstairs. Brooke winced, biting her lip.  
“Oh god, not another one of my succulents. I hope it wasn't Leilani.” Chloe recalled the odd, yet unconditional love that Brooke felt for her potted plants. Why couldn't I be one of those damn plants… she pondered, stomping down the stairs whilst preparing to yell at and/or murder a small child. She easily found five Lohst siblings huddled nervously around the broken copper pot, dirt spilling out around it along with the remains of one of Brooke’s precious succulents.   
“Alright, you little bastards, who’s the one that commit manslaughter against one of Brooke’s grassy children?” Four small Lohst children hesitated before pointing to their fifth, a particularly bothersome boy (and past opponent) Bobby.   
“Now, Bobby, this is your third and final Chloe Strike. Children, do any of us remember what the penalty is for gaining three Chloe Strikes? Kelsi?”   
“Chloe beatths their atth!” the tiny Kelsi chimed, her lisp causing spit to fly through the air.   
“Damn right, Kelsi!” Chloe affirmed, cracking her knuckles before the grubby culprit began to threaten her.  
“I can tell Brooky all about your big crush on h-” Bobby started before having a hand quickly slapped onto his mouth by a now infuriated Chloe. The encounter was interrupted by Brooke yelling from upstairs about something like which plant was broken. Chloe mouthed to Bobby that this wasn't over, before making a not-so-nice gesture and retreating back upstairs.  
“I’m officially on break for brat patrol, any requests?” Chloe watched as Brooke looked to the side, unsure.  
“Um, well, I still wanted to tell you about, like, that thing I said I would tell you today.” Chloe raised an eyebrow at the tone of voice that seemed very unlike the usual Brooke, nodding to communicate to continue.   
“I, I wanted to talk to you about...this person that I liked.”

Oh.

Chloe’s heart suddenly sunk. Exhibit A of why we don't get our hopes up, mini-Chloe. She plastered on an artificial smile.  
“Well? Spill.” Brooke cleared her throat (still sore).  
“So there's...this person I like, right? I've known them for like, forever, and a lot of people think that they're like a total ass, but they’re actually...really sweet, and super caring and just...a total dork sometimes. In a good way! In a really, really good way, actually. And I've been super worried for the longest time to even think about telling them how I feel because it's just, it's just a complicated thing, and it's also very complicated because theymayormaynothavetotallyjustalmostvowedtokillmybrotherandarestandinginfrontofmerightnow.”

Oh.

Ignore what I just said, mini-Chloe.

“Oh. My god. I cannot believe, believe that I wait for two years for you to confess to me, and you do it the one time that I can't kiss you. Rude as fuck. I’m staying here until you're not sick anymore, I'm getting my money’s worth.” It took a moment for this to sink in for Brooke, at which point she started to have what looked like an internal freak out.  
“That’sperfectlyfine!” the blonde choked out. Chloe laughed, planting a kiss on her forehead.   
“Finally.” Bobby squeaked from the doorway. Chloe glared across the room.  
“Out.”

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna get back to the main gays soon i swear -- also, i'm going to be on vacation for two weeks, so please don't abandon this in the meantime I'LL BE BACK I SWEAR


End file.
